A Slytherin's Sins
by Coronfrim Crelumin
Summary: COMPLETE Well, Draco was never exactly an angel was he? What's the sin without the sinner and what or who exactly is Draco's poison? rated for slash and sexual content.
1. Gluttony

A Slytherin's Sins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to incredibly talented J. K. Rowling –hails-

This is basically a series of drabble-ish things.

Story is rated for slash and sexual content. I'm not sure the rating should be this high. Please tell me if you think it should be lower.

_Gluttony_

_Sloth_

_Envy_

_Anger_

_Lust_

_Greed_

_Pride_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Gluttony

It was greedy of him; he knew it. But what he had was never enough for him. What he had was his beautiful dark angel writhing beneath him, ecstasy written in flame in that pair of gleaming eyes. What he had was dancing fingers, gently teasing his flushed skin.

It wasn't enough.

He wanted to delve deeper, beneath his lover's bright skin. He craved the taste of blood and magic that smoldered there. An aching desire within him drove him to grasp at the smooth flesh with desperate, clawing fingers.

He felt his own hunger rivaled in his angel's moans.


	2. Sloth

A Slytherin's Sins 

For ratings, disclaimers etc. please see previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sloth

Draco stared, spellbound, into his angel's deep, sparkling eyes. Their faint emerald glow seemed to drink in the love and energy he poured eagerly towards them until his limbs were heavy and reluctant to move.

As he looked into those eyes, they pulled him down into their blinding depths. He was falling, drowning. He knew it would be simple enough to save himself. All he would have to do would be to turn his head, blink, look away. That was all. But could look away? Who could be so untouched, when his lover's arms were wrapped so close around him, when their skin was fused together by a thin film of sweat and warmth and his lover's tongue was tracing his collarbone, sending waves of glorious delirium tumbling through him.

He never wanted to move again.

* * *

A/N: - 3s Draco- read and review, Minskies! Please! 


	3. Envy

A Slytherin's Sins

You know the score; disclaimers and ratings are at the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Envy

It was a constant pin-prick at the back of his mind, or maybe heart – the charade they had to play out in public. The vicious remarks he made rebounded off their target and stung him the hardest of all.

A jealous fire inside him screamed in possessive fury whenever anyone was unwise enough to touch his angel, when he could not. It physically sickened him the way that simpering slut Cho hung all over him. He wanted to kill her.

Each day, each touch, the fire grew hotter, fiercer. It charred him from the within, leaving his insides black and hollow.

Their contact would wear his angel away. His beautiful, pure angel was wasted on their fawning and pawing.

He could kill them all. He wanted so desperately to clean his angel of the memory of anyone who ever touched him, except him, his lover, his darkness.

* * *

A/N: Aw, he's a possessive little chap ain't 'e! Ah well, read and review peoples! 


	4. Anger

A Slytherin's Sins

Ratings and Disclaimers are at the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Anger

As his young love slept, Draco found himself lightly brushing a finger over the jagged scar that marked his angel's brow, following the thin line of silvery abused skin. How could any creature be so cruel?

His father, Lucius, had not been happy when Draco had told him he wanted to be an aura. Well, what had he really expected? Had he hoped that his father, one of the Dark Lord's favourite death-eaters, would jump for joy and congratulate him? Not really. Why should he understand. It wasn't a matter of a sense of duty. It wasn't the enticing thrill of adventure. Draco's mission was one of vengeance. He would see the one who had branded his angel destroyed or he would die in the challenge.

Dragging his fingers lower, over his lover's cheek, neck, shoulder, he found the first of the bruises. The Dursley's hadn't used to be violent with him, except for that brute Dudley, of course. They had settled for snide remarked and neglect, cruel enough in themselves. Then they had found out about Draco. "Filthy", "Disgusting" they had called him, Draco's angel. Magic was one thing. Magic was merely shameful and unnatural in their eyes. This was crime against nature and God! That was what they had screamed at him, what his uncle had shouted over and over as he kicked his beloved angel in the stomach again and again. It had taken all Draco's self-control not to kill him there and then. The words were about to leave his mouth when he caught sight of his lover's eyes, shining with tears, staring at him, pleading. "Don't do it, Draco." He hadn't done it. He had resisted, just. A rather less powerful hex had smashed the bastard quite nicely into the opposite wall though. Next time, Dursley. Just you hurt him one more time…

* * *

A/N: not much to say here apart from read and review, as usual. Thanks peoples! 


	5. Lust

A Slytherin's Sins

You know where they are if you want them. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.

A/N: Well, here it is folks, the one I just know you've all been waiting for. Mmmmm –sniffs- can ya' smell the lemony goodness? Can ya?

* * *

Chapter 5 – Lust

The shirt fell softly to the floor, freshly stripped from pale shoulders. Another joined it, baring gleaming skin. Two pairs of eyes flared with golden craving. Draco's body blazed beneath his lover's fierce touch, heat searing from each probing fingertip.

Draco let out a low groan as he felt his angel's tongue sweep away the sweat that had formed on his throat, and teeth gently scrape over the fevered, tingling skin.

Something like a growl escaped his lips as his angel entered him. Once again he felt himself fading into the vivid neon world that belonged to them alone. The sharp stabs of ecstasy that ripped through him threw his mind into a whirling spell of bright delirium.

The spectrum exploded around him as he surrendered, the walls of seventh Heaven crashing down around him, screaming his angel's name.

His lover collapsed to one side, body heaving with his exertions. Letting his head flop sideways so he could look at him, Draco could imagine no more glorious or enticing sight in world. Tattered and dirty, the child of Eros and Venus would appear beside Draco's angel, enchanted candlelight dancing on his lustrous skin.

Draco pushed himself up so that his face was directly over the angel's. Slowly, he lowered himself; just enough so that their kiss-bruised lips gently collided. He dipped his tongue lightly into the other's mouth, delighting in the sweet, soft taste. He drew back and fell dizzyingly into wide, emerald eyes. A wicked smile crept across his trembling lips. "My turn now…"

* * *

A/N: well, I hope that didn't turn out too incredibly crap. I really don't think I can write slash very well. Ridiculous really, I read enough of it! Reviews welcomed with open arms, as always. 


	6. Greed

A Slytherin's Sins

Disclaimers etc. all back there –points-

Dead short chappie, this one.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Greed

Emerald eyes

Ruby lips

Amethyst bruises

Gold flashes of lust in glowing faces

Silver light dancing about the pair of entangled lovers

Bronze and Marble skin collides, crashing together inexhaustibly

Draco was as richer than kings

But the jewels were not his poison.

They could never be enough for him.

His prize, that made his eyes shine with desire, lay beneath that sprinkling of pretty glass beads.

His treasure lay deeper still...

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was harder than the others so I hope it came out ok. Please tell me what you though of it! 


	7. Pride

A Slytherin's Sins

Disclaimers, ratings etc are all at the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Pride

The muggle street paid very little attention to the pair of wizards wandering down it, side by side. There appeared nothing particularly unusual about them, though one or two people ran dubious and disapproving eyes over their linked fingers But the passers-by were blind.

They were glowing. Draco could see, quite clearly, the corona of red gold that swam around them. His angel shone brighter than the stars. Draco knew it. And this divine creature was walking at his, Draco's, side. He was the one with his fingers in the angel's grasp. Him. Draco Malfoy. He wanted to scream his triumphant euphoria to the lifeless, grey world.

Draco looked at the boring figures, trudging through the thick mists of their dull little lives. He pitied them. He was dancing on moonbeams.

* * *

A/N: -sobs- it's almost all over…

Please, please tell me what you guys think, good or bad, as it may be.


	8. The Deadliest Sin

A Slytherin's Sins

For ratings, disclaimers etc. please see 1st chapter

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Deadliest Sin

Love and Lust.

Fire and Fury.

Envy and Adoration.

Suchlivid ensigns were scored into his soul, each vice binding him fiercely to his bright angel.

Without a doubt, his deadliest sin.

* * *

A/N: Wooh. that was fun. The End. Ta-dah! Yay for Draco.

I'll love you forever if you review! Promise!


End file.
